


It’s getting harder and harder

by marvelousbones



Series: Desolation tragedy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Infinite Crisis (DCU), Light Angst, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara was beyond terrified about what to say to Lena, but a spark of hope ignited in her chest when Lena agreed to talk to her. Kara had been thinking about what to say for so long and since Earth 38 got destroyed when she thought she had lost everyone, again, Rao that was the world feeling in the world.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Desolation tragedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	It’s getting harder and harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestabsoluteduelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestabsoluteduelist/gifts).



> The title and some dialogue from the Supercorp song in episode 5x08 called [Head above Water](https://soundcloud.com/user-303634126/head-above-water) by Olive James. Go stream it now! 
> 
> This is for the Mgraa Secret Santa gift exchange; Happy Holidays [Alexis](https://twitter.com/jaboura)!
> 
> This has also not been beta read so all mistakes are mine.

Lena wasn't sure where she expected to wake up, but a dark room with hushed voices certainly wasn't one. She felt her body shiver as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. the act of lifting her lids seemed to be so much. She stopped trying for now as the young Luthor tried to listen to the voices around her.

One familiar voice stuck out to her as she tried to open her tired eyes. She never thought that she would hear that voice again.

Kara.

Lena had no idea how she was still alive and how she was possibly hearing Kara's voice. Maybe she was dead. Then she heard the snarky tone of a voice that had haunted many nightmares. Lex. If she was dead, why the hell was Lex there? Unless she was in hell. But if she was in hell, then why was Kara there? Lena blinked as her head pounded.

"Lena!"

The dark-haired woman groaned as she felt a hand on her back as she sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. She noticed something thick and red draped over her and seven pairs of eyes starring down at her.

Lena looked at the unknown people standing in front of her before her eyes met Lex's. her gaze widened in disbelief because the last time she had seen him she put a few bullets in his chest.

"Y-you should be dead," Lena stuttered as she gripped the material covering her shivering frame.

"Oh but you see my dear sister, I'm very much alive," Lex sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do _not_ speak to her like that," Kara snarled as her eyes burned orange as she lunged towards Lex.

Kate and Sara held her back as Kara's eyes flared brightly before simmering down to their normal icy blue.

"Like we're on speaking terms _Supergirl_ ," Lena huffed coolly as she looked down and noticed the thing covering her was Kara's cape.

Kara visibly deflated at her words as her face flickered in pain before masking her features. Lena felt her heart unconsciously clench at the sight before she turned away from the hero.

"Where are we?" She asked instead as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, cape still wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket.

"The Vanishing Point," Sara replied as she looked around once more.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why is she here?" Barry asked he pointed to Lena.

"Yes not to be rude or anything, but she's not a Paragon is she?" Ryan asked as Lena looked over at the two unfamiliar men.

"Not that we're aware of," J'onn responded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I asked the Monitor to bring her here," Lex pipped up as they all frowned in confusion.

Lex just smirked in reply as J'onn and Kate stepped in to interrogate him. They all began to argue as Lena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

She felt her headache increase as she sighed heavily.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kara whispered from next t her as Lena had to stop herself from jumping at the sudden sound.

Lena sighed, not wanting to do this now, but also not having anything better to do at the moment. She nodded as she followed Kara a little bit away from the group so that they could talk.

Kara was beyond terrified about what to say to Lena, but a spark of hope ignited in her chest when Lena agreed to talk to her. Kara had been thinking about what to say for so long and since Earth 38 got destroyed when she thought she had lost everyone, again, Rao that was the world feeling in the world.

"I know you’re still mad at me, but I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting with you. Being tired though doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you, on us. I know we've had a rough couple of months, but when Earth 38 got wiped out and I thought that I had lost you forever, I couldn't bear that. I've lost so much, Krypton, my parents, Argo, Alex, you, everyone. It was so hard, so hard to keep fighting, to keep going. How am I supposed to be the Paragon of hope when I didn't have any? Then I thought of you. I thought of what you'd do. All the hardship you have faced yet you kept going. You, Lena Kieran Luthor, are my hero and you gave me hope. When you first appeared here, I cried. I thought you were gone forever, but maybe this is my chance to make it right," Kara whispered as she hesitantly reached out to grip Lena's hands.

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes at Kara's speech and in her moment of vulnerability, she let Kara grip her hands.

Kara smiled through the tears as she gripped Lena's warm and very much alive hands in her own, "it's getting harder and harder for me to deny the feelings that I have for you and to fight myself. Now that I have a second chance with you, I want you to know the whole truth. _Khap zhao rrip_ , I love you. I have for a long time and it took losing you for me to realize my feelings for you."

Lena sucked in a breath as it felt like a breath of fresh air. Ever since Kara revealed her Supergirl secret, it felt like she was drowning. The exhaustion of trying to fight her feelings and keep her head above the water. Kara had reached her hand into that metaphorical water and pulled her up to the surface. Kara was her breath of fresh air.

"I called for you, don't you know?" Lena whispered as she gripped Kara's hands tightly, "I pressed that button on that signal watch over and over and waited for you to come, but you never did."

Kara's face fell as tears slid down her cheeks and she hung her head.

Lena's heart clenched at the sigh as she slid her hand from Kara's warm one to tilt the hero's chin up, "but it was at that moment I realized that I love you. I always have. I forgave you so I hope you can forgive me too. I know I'm a mess, but I want you to know that my heart belongs to you because I love you so _fucking_ much Kara Zor-El Danvers."

Kara sobbed as she pulled Lena tightly to her chest as they held each other and Lena buried her face against Kara's neck. She unwrapped the cape from her shoulders and reattached it to Kara's back with a soft smile.

"We'll get them back I promise," Lena whispered against Kara's warm skin as the hero cried, making her dark locks damp with tears. She stroked Kara's blonde hair and whispered assurances into her hero's ear.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get your big brains over here, we got a multiverse to save!" Sara called out as she startled the pair out of each other's arms.

Kara laughed wetly as she wiped her tears and Lena dried her own eyes. She held out her hand for Kara to take.

The Kryptonian smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges that reminded Lena so much of _her_ Kara as she tugged Lena back towards the group.

"So _this_ is Lena huh?" Kate asked as she gave Kara a knowing look as the blonde hero blushed but still maintained a tight grip on Lena's hand.

The former CEO gave a small smirk in Kate's direction as the other woman gave her a grin and a head nod back in response.

"For what it's _Earth_ , and I don't want to be too sappy, but I just want to say that I'm glad Kara finally pulled her pretty head out of that ass," Sara grinned as everyone rolled their eyes at her Earth puns.

"How do you have a girlfriend with those jokes Lance?" Kara huffed as Sara just grinned and gave her the finger guns in response.

Lena snorted and shared a grin with Kara as the blonde's heart swelled in her chest at the sigh that she had missed for so long.

While Kara and Lena both have a long way to go in their relationship, they were no longer struggling individually against the tide, but sailing through the waves, **together**.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all and happy holidays! Have a great day with your families :)
> 
> Kryptonian words in the order they appear:  
> I love you.  
> Thanks to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out once again.  
> 


End file.
